TMNT Prompt Challenge
by Shiruri-Nechan
Summary: As the title suggests, a collection of one-shots based from prompts from Seventh Sanctum, although I may take requests. May or may not be AU and contain elements from my other stories. Rating for security, so I may do as I please.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, my prompt for this made me think of Raelynn from my other story, Entwined. This is just a one-shot for the prompt, but there may be more references to other stories. I'll try to put a note up here if there are. Prompts provided by Seventh Sanctum :P Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **Nope, don't own TMNT.**

 **Prompt:** **I am only a girl - in time you will understand me, like he did.**

I am only a girl - in time you will understand me, like he did. The things I did, the people I hurt - I had no choice because I am only a girl. The others assign me different labels, like kunoichi or Sentinel, but in the end? I'm only a girl. He understood that from the beginning. He didn't give me a label, simply calling me as I was - a girl. He pulled out chairs for me, held doors open, brought me flowers, and just generally treated me like a girl. It was nice. And in return, I treated him like a guy. Not a ninja, not a mutant or a freak or any of that - just a guy. I made his meals, kept his room clean, and supported him through everything. Never did I think we would be standing here today, like this. Kaylee did what she could with my short chocolate hair, and Reni found a dress close to my size and altered it with Rissy's help. They've been kind to me, but they still see me as a kunoichi, an ex-Foot soldier, the _Harmoni No Senchineru_. Only he understands that my past doesn't make my future any less bright. I may have to hide in the shadows from our enemies, but I will have him to cling to.

"Rae, are you ready?"

I look up, Rissy's wise gray eyes meeting my own amber orbs. She smiles slightly and holds out her hand. I take it - it's not often the psychic allows people to touch her. She tucks my hand into the crook of her arm and I think that maybe, for a moment, she sees it too - that I'm only a girl. I look up hopefully to find amused gray twinkling back at me.

"Come on now, can't have you being late to your own wedding."

She's smiling at me, happy for me even though she doesn't understand. I can see the others outside by the lake, waiting for us. Mikey looks the most nervous, he keeps shifting from one foot to the next. I understand - he's just a guy, and this is big for him. Rissy waits with me at the door, I guess she's sending Donnie some kind of signal through their psychic connection. A moment later, the music starts and we start walking down the makeshift aisle. When we reached the end, Leo cleared his throat, trying to make everything as close to normal as we could get it.

"Who gives this woman to be married?"

"No one gives me, I come of my own free will into union."

I unhook my hand from Rissy and she moves to stand with Donnie. I step forward until I am standing next to Mikey and he takes my hand in his.

"I, Michelangelo, take you, Raelynn Elizabeth Bay, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully Through the best and the worst, Through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold So I give you my life to keep So help me God."

Tears shown in Mikey's baby blues, and I could feel the telltale pinpricks in my own eyes. Taking a deep breath, my heart felt only happiness and calm.

"I, Raelynn Elizabeth Bay, take you, Michelangelo, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully Through the best and the worst, Through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold So I give you my life to keep So help me God."

Mikey took both of my hands in his, squeezing them gently as we recited the last part of the vow together.

"Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you, For where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the Lord do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me."

Leo tied our hands together with a length of red ribbon, and Reni stepped forward to give the final blessing.

"Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other.

Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other.

Now there will be no loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other.

Now you are two persons, but there is only one life before you.

May beauty surround you both in the journey ahead and through all the years.

May happiness be your companion and your days together be good and long

upon the earth.

Treat yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulties and fear assail your relationship, as they threaten all relationships at one time or another, remember to focus on what is right between you, not only the part which seems wrong. In this way, you can ride out the storms when clouds hide the face of the sun in your lives - remembering that even if you lose sight of it for a moment, the sun is still there. And if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight."

Leo stepped forward again as Reni resumed her place next to an openly-sobbing Kaylee. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Michelangelo, you may kiss the bride."

Yes, I am only a girl, but after today? I am HIS girl.


	2. Chapter 2: Time to Fight Fear

**Prompt: It was time to fight fear.**

"Dude, you're gonna have to pee like all night bro."

Raph sent his youngest brother a glare before setting the now-empty glass under the faucet and filling it up again. "I'm thirsty, Mikey. It's what happens when you take training seriously."

"Whatever dude, have fun making 30 million trips to the bathroom tonight."

Raph rolled his eyes. He could hold his liquids.

Later that night, Raph blinked awake sleepily, unsure at first of what had woke him. A full feeling in his bladder made him curse softly. He's never admit to Mikey being right, but maybe he did drink a little too much water for it being so late in the evening. What was is Don said though? It was good to drink water before bed because it prevented some kind of drop in blood pressure that could be fatal. Quietly, Raph got up and made his way down the hall. He stopped in his tracks when he flicked on the light to the bathroom, barely holding in a frightened scream. _What is Don's dumb spy roach pet doing in the bathroom in the middle of the night?! Ok, ok, calm and easy. What are my options?_ He could go wake Donnie and tell him to come get his pet, but that would likely lead to his other brothers waking up from the fuss Donnie would make from being woken up. That would then lead to Mikey going on about how he was right and all of them making fun of Raph's unexplainable fear of bugs. So, that crossed that off the list of possible options. He could wake Leo, but he'd never live down the smug smirk that would surely grace Mr. Perfect's face. He could...Could he pee in the kitchen sink? Maybe if he washed it down really good? No...That was where they ate, he wasn't a wild animal. Besides, it might wake Sensei, and the shame that would go with explaining what he was doing and why to his father was worse than what his brothers could dish out. Simply holding it was out of the question, and he probably couldn't make the sewer tunnel before he burst. His time was running out, and the roach was still looking at him carefully. _Guess it's time to fight my fear._

Slowly, inch by inch, Raph carefully made his way around the offending bug, keeping his eyes on it the whole time in case it moved. He kept his eyes on it while he did his business, not particularly caring in that moment how he was aiming. When he was done, he carefully scooted his feet around the same way he'd come in, electing to wash his hands first thing in the morning when he was sure Don would collect his pet. He took a deep breath as he moved across the threshold and back into the hallway before turning and bolting back into his room. Raph didn't think his heart had ever pounded so fast, but a small part of himself was proud. He'd fought his fear a little more. It was a step in the right direction.


	3. Chapter 3: Hatred and Kindness

**A/N: So, the cast of** _ **Entwined**_ **makes another one-shot appearance. This time it's Rissy, set during her imprisonment with the Foot and ending with her rescue.**

 **Prompt: She had lived for hatred, but would die for kindness.**

She had lived for hatred, but would die for kindness. This would be her final stand, her legacy, her pennance. Soon, if the Shredder had his way, she would die to protect those she cradled in her heart. The chains around her arms bit into her flesh, but the young woman barely cared. She would be his Sentinel tonight if it killed her, and she was sure it would.

Rissy watched her chestnut waves fall over her face as she lost herself in thought. She'd always prided herself on being a fighter, on being the source of strength in times of need for her friends. She was strong enough to live when it would have been easier to die, to give in to all the abuses her drunken mother exposed her tender heart to over the years, to bleed out every time she had been used as a carving board by the woman. What kept her going all those years was hatred coupled with a burning desire to prove them all wrong. Donnie didn't think she was a freak, and that was enough to quell the tempest that roared inside and threatened to consume her soul.

 _Donnie...Can you forgive me for leaving you so soon?_

A faint flicker of awareness tugged gently on her senses, making her tired gray eyes widen slightly. Suddenly, the abandoned lab was plunged into darkness and the timer on the bomb protruding from her chest was activated. Green LED lights reflected eerily in her resigned gray orbs as they closed once more. _I am going to die. Donnie, please leave me. Please live. The world needs your kindness._

There he was, she could feel his soul stretching out, looking for hers. She tried to answer, it was selfish but she wanted to see him again before she died. She wouldn't tell him how she felt though, no, because he would insist on wasting time to find a way to save her and there just wasn't _time_ for that. She could sense his growing panic, his desperation to find her.

 _I'm sorry Donnie._

Gray eyes closed.

 _Forgive me._

From outside the lab doors, she could hear Raphael's deafening roar as the brothers raced down the hallway and engaged the handful of Foot soldiers that had been left to keep the facility running. A lone tear escaped Rissy's eyes and dropped down onto the device in her chest.

 _I love you._

The doors to the lab slammed open and Donnie was kneeling in front of her before she knew it. Gray eyes looked at him, hiding her longing behind her tiredness.

"Donnie?"

Brown eyes swept up and Rissy felt her resolve melting. She _wanted_ to live, if only to see those melting chocolate pools looking at her every morning. The young woman already knew how this was supposed to play out though.

"Don't even say it, Rissy. I'm not leaving you here to die. We'll either leave together or die together."

A bittersweet laugh made it's way out of Rissy's throat before she knew it. "Trying to change the vision?"

Green hands delicately pressed a hidden button on the device, disarming it. "I already have."

Gray eyes followed Donnie's movements weakly as he moved to unchain her from the wall. "Why?"

Donnie caught the young empath as she all but collapsed without the chains holding her up, cradling her gently and pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead as he assessed her injuries.

"Because I want to have forever with you, both here and in our dreams. I'll protect you from what may come, Clarissa, just stay with me. Please?"

"Only for you."

Maybe it was his heartfelt words, or the final pleading 'please', or even her own exhaustion that made her tough front slip for that tiny moment. A genuine smile wormed it's way onto her face as she fell into unconsciousness.


	4. Falling Inside the Black

Falling inside the black ~ Skillet

Donnie x Rissy

Donnie looked gloomily around the dream realm that he shared with Rissy. Another night, and he still couldn't find her. He shivered as a slight breeze brought a chill. It had been a lot cooler here since his beloved fell into her coma. The passionate psychic was a natural teacher, she had taught him how to use the dream realm with great proficiency. It allowed him to master it in weeks instead of the years it had taken her. Wherever Clarissa's conciousness was now was too far to reach. With a heavy heart, the purple banded turtle returned to the physical world.

Tonight I'm so alone

This sorrow takes a hold

Don't leave me here so cold

(Never want to be so cold)

'Why couldn't I have found you sooner, and loved you longer?' A green finger brushed a stray chestnut curl off the oxygen mask that fed air to slightly parted strawberry lips, before settling over Rissy's warm hand.

Your touch used to be so kind

Your touch used to give me life

I've waited all this time,

I've wasted so much time

A thousand small moments flashed through his mind. Rissy, bound and afraid on the night they met, surrounded by Foot soldiers but defiant and strong for the sake of those in her care. Hearing music full blast from the bathroom in the morning when he and his brothers trained, smiling and knowing it was her. The way she insisted on everyone sleeping down in the cellar lab when a bad storm was coming, keeping a nighttime vigil for the threat of severe weather. Her smile, her laugh and teasing sarcasm. The very essence of her soul seemed to weave around Donnie, ghosting over his skin and he could have sworn he caught a whiff of her perfume.

Don't leave me alone

Cause I barely see at all

Don't leave me alone, I'm

[Chorus]

Falling in the black

Slipping through the cracks

Falling to the depths can I ever go back

Dreaming of the way it used to be

Can you hear me?

Falling in the black

Slipping through the cracks

Falling to the depths can I ever go back

Falling inside the black

Falling inside, falling inside the black

His brothers and the Sentinels had tried to sympathize with him, but he had ignored them for the most part. Rissy had been his one care the past several weeks, or was it months? Donnie had no idea what day it was anymore. Without her, it didn't matter. He had no obligations higher than waking his mate. Mikey would bring him meals as he tried everything he could think of to bring her back to them. He noticed the hurt and worry in his brothers eyes when he would come collect the tray, cold food untouched. He knew it wasn't healthy, but he just wasn't hungry. He'd passed out a few times, always waking to one of his brothers and usually Reni sitting beside him and nursing him to health.

You were my source of strength

I've traded everything

That I love for this one thing

(Stranded in the offering)

Don't leave me here like this

Can't hear me scream from the abyss

And now I wish for you my desire

In his desperation, he'd written a letter to Rissy's grandmother. He'd had to expose the entire situation, including that he and his brothers weren't human. He'd received no response. It had been a lot to hope for. The elder psychic could be just as lost for answers as he was, or think it a prank. There was no way of knowing if she had even gotten it, mail is lost every day. A soft creak sounded on the cellar stairs, breaking the genius out of his sad reverie and making him sigh softly.

"I know you're all worried, but I'll be better when Ris is. Until then, I would appreciate just being alone with my thoughts."

"I'll remember that," an unfamiliar voice said. Donnie swung around, Bo at the ready to defend the prone form of his sleeping mate. An aged woman with faded auburn hair was at the bottom of the stairs, smiling sadly at him with turquoise eyes. She held up a familiar envelope. Donnie studied her, expanding his extra senses the way Rissy had taught him.

"This happens on rare occasion to those who bear our family gift. I am Cassandra, Rissy's grandmother. You may call me by my name, or Baba like she does."

Donnie blinked, slowly dropping his ready stance and bowing to the gently smiling grandmother. "Is there a way?"

"To bring her back from the darkness? Perhaps. It is untested in my time, but I have a great many old tomes that have been passed down for centuries."

"May I read these books?"

"As if I would deny my grandson in law. Bring Rissy, my car is waiting close to the road."

"We're leaving?"

Don't leave me alone

Cause I barely see at all

Don't leave me alone, I'm

[Chorus]

Falling in the black

Slipping through the cracks

Falling to the depths can I ever go back

Dreaming of the way it used to be

Can you hear me?

Falling in the black

Slipping through the cracks

Falling to the depths can I ever go back

Falling inside the black

Falling inside, falling inside the black, black, black, black

(Falling in the black.)

(Slipping through the cracks.)

"My home is made on a natural convergence of psychic energy. It will assist in helping Rissy regain herself. Besides, you surely didn't expect an old lady like me to move dozens of fragile books all this way, did you? Come, the quicker we get there, the better chance we have at restoring her."

Donnie nodded, slipping his mate out of the oxygen and off the bed. He breathed a sigh of relief as her O2 levels remained stable. Carefully, he picked her up and cradled her. Up the stairs, through the darkened forest, and to the car the trio went. Once Rissy had been laid in the back seat and the pair in front buckled, Donnie eyed the woman next to him.

"I'm curious, how did you even find us?"

Cassandra smiled a small smile. "How would you tell where Rissy is without seeing her? I closed my eyes and felt for you both. Much in the same way a dog tracks scent through a forest, a well trained psychic can track spiritual energy through the world around them."

Donnie nodded, satisfied with her answer and looking forward to seeing the day his beloved came back to him.

Falling in the black

Slipping through the cracks

Falling to the depths can I ever go back

Dreaming of the way it used to be

Can you hear me?

Falling in the black

Slipping through the cracks

Falling to the depths can I ever go back

Falling inside the black

Can you hear me?

Falling inside the black

Can you hear me?

Falling inside the black

Can you hear me?

Falling inside

Falling inside, falling inside

The black.

The next morning, pandemonium broke out as the others discovered Donnie and Rissy missing. They tried searching the woods with no luck. Leo had tried to call, but hung up almost immediately when the brothers saw Donnie's Tphone light up and jingle merrily on the lab table.


End file.
